I Won't Tell a Soul
by blackhairedgirls
Summary: Love is a game, so play it well. A story about Reina and Kumiko's secret relationship. Inspired by a song with the same title. (A bit psychological)
1. Chapter 1

(I Won't Tell a Soul)

Chapter 1

"Reina?" Kumiko asked me, confusion is visible in her tired yet beautiful amber eyes.

It's natural for her to question me like this. I'm doing something unusual, after all. I eyed the wall clock behind Kumiko. It's already six in the morning; it's time for her to leave. I knew it, but here I am, gripping her arm like a lost child.

"Stay here", I sincerely told her, not planning to let go of her hand."I won't tell a soul"

I'm out of character, especially today. I don't know what happened to me but I just can't get off this possessiveness I'm feeling right this moment. I don't want her to leave. I don't want her to meet him. I don't care if I'm being selfish, I don't care if I'm being unreasonable. I'm even fine keeping this a secret forever. But I want her to stay here today. We started this together so she better take responsibility, right?

 _Come on, Kumiko. Just stay here. I promise you, I won't tell a soul._

* * *

 _At first, it was just for fun._

 _..._

"I can't believe he did that! I mean, we've been going out for 5 years already. Normally, he should be thinking of settling down with me, right? But instead, he cheated. I can't believe him!", the girl beside me is shouting like a madwoman. It seems like all the alcohol she's been drinking for a while now are all going inside her poor brain.

"Ah, yes ma'am. But please keep your voice down.", the bartender said uncomfortably.

"Fuck him! Guys like him shouldn't have a place in this world, Damn it!" the girl continued shouting, not caring about the bartender and other people around her.

 _Ahh, so annoying. And I came here to relax._

"I don't get it". I immediately fixed my gaze on her after hearing her voice cracked while she's speaking. Is she crying? She's looking down so I can't see her face properly." I'm always doing my best for him. I tried to match him, I tried to be the kind of girl he wanted me to be. And I tried, so, so hard" She put her head down on the bar, I'm sure she's crying.

Suddenly, all the irritation I felt earlier went away.

If I had to pick a representation of the sad truth about love, it's this girl beside me. Crying like there's no tomorrow, like there's no other guy in the world beside her jerk boyfriend. I never experienced losing in love so I don't really know why people ruin themselves for it, nor do I know the feeling of being hurt.

But it's fine, right? All I have to do is win, so I won't end up like her. It's not like I'm indifferent about love, in fact, I'm honestly curious about it. But I'm not curious enough to let myself be ruined; I know the consequences of love, that's why I never try to fall for it.

It's a basic knowledge. So, why do people choose to fall in love? _Now, tell me._

"It's such a waste of time, you know" I said while lightly shaking my glass of margarita.

She slowly raised her head and looked at me. Wow, she's so beautiful. I bet she will be even more beautiful if I'm seeing a smile on her face instead of these tears."What?" I could feel the lack of interest in her voice.

"Crying here, I mean. If you got time to cry, just go find a better man" I told her, even though I know that she won't listen. While I'm not an expert about love, I know full well how stubborn a person in love can be.

"Yeah, I know, I should just do that" Eh? I was surprised. No kidding. Is she serious? Or is it because of the alcohol?

Well, whatever the reason is. This is interesting.

"I'm Reina, and you are?" I showed her a sweet smile. She's beautiful and fits my taste; this is going to be fun.

She took another shot of her drink before answering me. "Kumiko"

A simple answer huh, looks like she's really not interested. Well, it's obvious that she's straight. I don't know why, but I'm enjoying this even more. Maybe because girls that are hard to get are really worth the effort?

I took a sip of my cocktail drink."So, spill it to me. Instead of shouting your problems, it's better to say them calmly to one person that's willing to listen"

She faced me, her eyes looking as lifeless as cold ashes. "My boyfriend cheated on me. That jerk! And With her fucking slut ex, of all people"

"Oh, Mr. Jerk is so cruel" I said, pretending that I care. "So, you broke up with him?"

She suddenly looked away. "N-no"

… Oh, I get it.

"Mr. Jerk is cruel, but you are really stupid" I didn't dress my words. "Did he blackmail you? Or is it the cliché "you can't break up with him because you love him" thing? Are all people in love really this stupid?"

She let out a sad laugh. Oh oh, I overdid it, didn't I?

"It's something a person like you would never understand" I raised an eyebrow but I didn't say anything. She continued, "I can see it in your eyes. You never take anyone seriously. Are you the same as my boyfriend? Are you a cheater too?"

I chuckled after hearing her bold statement. "Yeah, I don't take relationships seriously. But I'm not a cheater; I only went out with people who aren't serious too, after all."

"S-sorry, then" her attention immediately went back to her drink.

I moved closer to her, leaning so my mouth could reach her ears. "I am not a cheater, but I can be a cheating partner"

"W-what?! " *Cough* I laughed at her reaction. "What are you saying? I can't cheat! I'm not a terrible person"

I see. So, she wasn't serious on what she said earlier. But I won't back down. "It won't make you a terrible person, he did it first, right?"

She stared at me for a moment before speaking, "But even so, I'm not like that." She moved away a little, distancing herself from mine."I'm drunk, so I say silly things but sorry, I'm not a player like you"

The atmosphere suddenly became heavy. So heavy that it made me say serious things. "Ah, really? Was being loyal always a good thing? If it was, then why are you here, crying like a loser?" Her mouth gaped open after hearing my honest opinion. "Love is a game. You just need to play it well" I was supposed to persuade her but I ended up saying what was really on my mind.

"I-it's not a ga-"

"It is a game" I cut her off. "Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose." I moved closer to her once again. "And sometimes, you cheat"

She stayed silent, so I continued. "Stop being so nice to people who don't deserve you. You will just find yourself being taken for granted in the end."

"Hehe maybe you're right." _What a pushover._

"That's why, use me. If you really can't break up with him then don't give all of your attention to him. Make him realize your worth. " I slowly embraced her. "And don't worry, I'll make sure that you'll enjoy your time with me "

"Really?"

"Really"

"Okay, then", the corner of my lips turned upward. _That was easy._

A minute or two have passed but she's still inside my arms. I didn't want to let go first but it looks like she's enjoying this too much. Or so I thought, until I felt her getting heavier. I freed her from the hug. _Damn, she's sleeping?!_

"Uhm, excuse me? She's with you, right? Here's her bar tab" I accepted the bill. She gave me a good time so this is the least I could do for her. I gave the bartender my credit card.

I looked at the amount. _Wow, my card is so dead tonight_. Wait, only one kind of drink?

My mouth gaped open after reading the tab. WHAT THE -? TEQUILA? She's been chugging tequila this whole time?!

 _Damn, Hahahaha._ I wasn't able to contain my laughter. What a strong girl. But oh well, I don't think she can go home tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Are we really going to do this?"

I immediately stopped unbuttoning Kumiko's top after I sensed a little hesitancy in her question. "You don't want to?"

She gave me a fake smile before looking away. "It's not that I don't want to. I just can't trust my own judgment right now"

Fair enough. I wouldn't trust my own judgment either if I just finished drinking strong alcohol like Tequila. But to be able to tell herself that she's not on the right mind at the moment is somewhat incredible. So, she's a smart girl huh.

"Erm, what's your name again?"

 _What the fuck?_

"R-Reina" Oh I take that back, she's an idiot after all. Going to a condominium owned by someone whose name she can't even remember. She's still clearly drunk. Getting a little irritated, I lost my interest for tonight. "Anyway, let's stop for tonight, come on, get some rest"

I was about to leave the guest room but Kumiko caught my hand. "No wait, let's do it"

What? _Come on, stop sending me mix signals here._ "I'm not going to do it with a wasted person."

"Eh? Come on, let's do it", she whined, pulling me onto the bed.

 _My pride is the most important thing for me but….._ Sitting on my lap, she started playing with my hair. She is so close that I can feel her warm breath in my skin. She leaned in and bit my right ear, giving me the final push.

 _My desire comes in a very close second…._ Okay that's it. I'll stop holding myself back.

I placed my hand on her chin and planted a kiss on her lips. The softness of her lips drove me crazy, the taste is so addicting and I realized that I'll never get enough of it. I licked her lips, wanting to part them. She slightly opened her mouth, giving my tongue the permission to have its way inside. We shared a long, deep kiss until we were both out of breath.

I stared at her; her eyes were a bit misty. Her vulnerable state is so sexy, it's turning me on. It's not possible for me to stop now. "You asked for it. Do not forget that"

I continued unbuttoning her clothes, revealing her perfect skin. My lips are planting passionate kisses on her neck and collarbone while my hands are exploring all the right places.

"Mmhhm", she moans, it was like a strawberry on top of the cake. So satisfying that I wouldn't mind doing all the work as long as I can hear it.

"Aren't you going to fully removed this?" Kumiko asked, pointing on her long sleeve.

"No, don't remove it. Leave the sleeve on your one arm" I bit her collarbone, wanting her to quit with the questions and keep moaning. "It's my fetish". Sex with clothes on doubled the hotness.

"Hey" I whispered, my hand reached her skirt. "Say my name". _Say it and never forget it._

"R-Reina", Kumiko struggled to utter my name during her moans.

"Good. My name is Kousaka Reina, nice to meet you, Kumiko", and after saying that, I gently played with her most important part, completely making her mine.

We continued making out for an hour or so, until both our strength left our body. Letting our own selfish desires to control our minds, not minding the consequence of the mistake we're doing right now and completely forgetting the people that will get hurt because of our actions. Going all the way even though we just met earlier, it's the most satisfying weekend ever.

"It's the most satisfying weekend ever", it looks like the girl beside me is thinking the same thing." You were really good"

I smiled at her. "You sure you're not saying that just because you're drunk?"

"Of course not, you actually helped me get sober". Well, I guess it's true, she seems to speak normal now. _Oh well, as expected from me_. "It's actually my first time doing it with a girl but I really enjoyed it"

My eyes widened in surprise. "Really? Wow, it's such an honor then."

She chuckled and then fixed her gaze on me. "So, you're a lesbian?" Kumiko asked with a straight face.

Her blunt question made me laugh. "I don't know. I think I can do this with any person I find attractive, gender doesn't matter to me". It's the truth. As long as a person can satisfy me, I wouldn't care if they're a girl or a guy. I'll be honest though, tonight was one of, if not my most satisfying experience ever. Her face is top tier and adding her tolerating expressions, there's just no way I wouldn't enjoy it.

"Hmm", she mumbled while fixing her clothes, she didn't bother to wear her skirt though. She reached down to pick up her purse, she took out a ponytail from it and started tying her hair. The sight of her only wearing undergarments and a top, with her hair tied, totally excites me. _Come on now, my body is still tired. Why do you have to be so attractive?_

She let out a playful laugh, noticing I'm lusting over her. "Anyway, are you hungry?"

* * *

"Tadaaaaaa!", Kumiko cheerfully put down her so called masterpiece, a quesadilla, on the table. She also prepared coffees for the both of us. "I'm actually very good at these things, so I know you'll like it", she confidently declared.

I stretched out my hand to take a piece of the dish. Oh, it smells great. I took a bite and savored the taste. "It's good, feels like I'm eating a cheese cake"

"Ch-cheese cake, what's with that, are you insulting my skill?", she asked with a face full of disappointment. Even with this kind of expression, she still managed to look cute.

I smiled at her, "It's my favorite though, so I'm actually complimenting you, baby." It felt like I'm comforting a child.

Her face suddenly turned red with embarrassment. _Haha, what is she? A kid?_ "I-I have to leave at six in the morning.", she said, ruining the moment.

I turned my eyes on the wall clock, it's five am. So, in an hour huh. "Why so early?" I asked even though I already know the answer.

She bit her lower lip and avoided my gaze. "W-well, I was out for the whole night, and I didn't answer his calls", she awkwardly said, still not looking my way, "He might think something's weird"

I raised my eyebrow, her words and her actions are building up a tension in the air that shouldn't be even here in the first place. Maybe it's because it's her first time doing something like this that she's feeling really uncomfortable right now. I don't get the point though, it's just the two of us here right now, there's nothing to get worked up about.

I took a sip of my black coffee, and then I grinned at her. "Now, this is kinda exciting, right?" I teased her to show that I'm perfectly fine with the situation, I'm even enjoying it, to be honest. Messing with a man's girlfriend? Just how cool am I?

Her eyes didn't blink for several seconds, it seems like my words didn't sink in her head. After staying silent for a moment, she finally smiled. "You're really something, Reina"

I gave her a comforting smile. "Just relax, you'll be fine. I'll keep you company when things are not okay between you and Mr. Jerk", I winked at her. "I'm on your side after all, baby love"

"Baby love? Now, you're such a sweet heart", she said in the middle of laughing. Her face is so lovely that I wasn't' able to speak for a moment, I just wanted to stare at her. She's so much cuter when she's happy.

Seeing this wonderful sight, I can't help but smile too. Making a broken person like her laugh is like an accomplishment for me. She should just stay like this every time, she looked so much better with a smile on the face. _To the jerk who's making her feel like a mess, you can go fuck yourself._

We took a quick bath after we finished eating. Then we chat about each other's hobbies and other nonsense stuff. We also exchanged numbers so we could contact each other. Time passes very quickly and at exactly 6 am, I accompanied her to the door.

"So, I'll be seeing you again, right?" I asked, trying to confirm our deal for one last time.

"Yeah", she answered, smiling."Ah, I left the other dishes I made earlier in the fridge. Make sure you eat them, okay?"

I gave her a questioning look. "Sure, but why?"

"Well, your fridge got nothing but unhealthy foods. And you don't know how to cook, right? Make sure to reheat them before you eat." She moved closer to me and planted a kiss on my cheek. "I'm going, see you later!"

I waved her goodbye before closing the door. We just met last night and we're acting like a newlywed couple already. It's so weird but I didn't mind it, it just feels so right.

I walked toward the fridge, I wanted to check the kind of dish she made. After opening the fridge, I saw a small paper beside the plate. _Seriously? Leaving a note inside the fridge?_

"You're such a sweet heart so I made you a sweet dish. I put a lot of cheese in it. Make sure to eat on time! –Your Baby love"

I found myself grinning while reading her note. No one has ever done this kind of things for me, and to think that we just met last night.

 _Come on, I'm just a cheating partner. There's no need for these unnecessary kindness._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been half a year since I met a certain girl at the bar. I've become her cheating partner since then. I started it for fun but I didn't expect that our little deal would take this long. I mean, six months? My previous relationships never even lasted for a month. I can't believe that my longest relationship is this affair she's having with me. But oh well, it's not like I didn't enjoy being with her. She's beautiful, a good cook, and her childish attitude is something that I don't find annoying, in fact, I think it made her cuter. She goes to my place every Friday after her work and then leave at Saturday morning. We often chat and talk on the phone too. There are times that she's spending two to three nights a week with me. The times when she's having a fight with her boyfriend. _Like today._

"So, why the long face?", I asked as I put down the hot chocolate I made for her beside the bed. It's Saturday and it's already past six but she's still not leaving. And seeing her sad expression, it's easy to tell that something happened between Mr. Jerk and her.

Kumiko sighed, for the hundred time today. "He's still seeing her" She buried her face on the bed. I thought she was crying until she started rolling in the bed. "Ah! How annoying! I want to send both of them to hell!" She whined like a baby.

I wasn't able to suppress a sneaker. Noticing my laughter, Kumiko glared at me. "Haha, sorry sorry. I thought you were crying just now. You're such a cutie, baby love" I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Well, It's not like I have the right to cry", she started picking her clothes up off the floor."I'm basically doing the same thing"

She started dressing herself, so I did the same. I felt the guilt building inside me. I was the one who proposed this set up, so it's like I'm the one who's stopping her from crying or letting her emotions out. "You're not the same as him. Besides, this set up happened because he cheated. It's his entire fault" Oh come on, now it seems like I just don't want to admit my mistake. I gave her a gentle smile. "We're going to stop when he change himself. So, stop feeling bad about this, okay?"

"Stopping huh", she started putting her arms around me. "You are so good in this; I bet I'll have a hard time living without you". She gave me a playful smile. But that smile didn't reach her eyes. Maybe she's trying to hide the pain through fake smiles. But it won't fool me, I can see right through her.

Come to think of it, in those six months of having a secret relationship. We actually never did anything aside from sex and eating. We never even managed to hang out together outside my place. She said I was good at pleasuring her, and I thought that it was enough to cheer her up. But it looks like I'm wrong, we just did it and she's still pretty depress right now.

I returned her embrace and whispered to her ear, "Wanna go shop together?"

"Shop? Why?" I can sense the lack of interest from her voice. I don't usually like persuading difficult people. Normally, If I can see that they don't want to do something, then I won't try to convince them a second time. But sadness is contagious. If I stay here all day with her, I bet I won't be able to enjoy my weekend.

I placed my hand on her shoulders and pushed her lightly. "Come on! It's our long awaited weekend. Let's have a girl's day out!" I said, cheerfully. _Arg, I'm so out of character._

* * *

When talking about us, girls, it's a given that shopping is one of our main hobbies. We often buy jewelries, bags, shoes and clothes. Yes, especially clothes. When we see some fancy clothes that fit our taste, we'll buy them in a heartbeat. We even buy clothes and not wear them. We save them for certain events that aren't even here yet. Yes, girls are weird. But doing those things is normal for girls. So overall, when it comes to girls, being weird is normal.

"Wow, Reina, you really look nice in white", Kumiko said after seeing how I look in a white dress.

I gave her a smirk. "I know, right?" After looking at myself in the mirror, I decided to buy the dress. "Alright, it's looks great on me so I'm gonna buy it. Don't know when I'll be able to wear this though"

Kumiko laughed at what I said, "Weird, but I get you"

I gave her a smile then I went back to the fitting room to change back on my dress. Clothes are really my weakness. When I started trying them out, it's just too hard to stop. I am so glad I'm with a girl right now; at least I know that we'll enjoy ourselves here. Clothing shops are like a second home for us.

We continued shopping and trying clothes that caught our attention. It was pure fun at first but as time passes by, it seems like Kumiko is starting to get tired of it. I'm still as hype as fuck though.

"Waaaa. This one is good too! I'll buy this!" I said, after seeing another dress that suits my taste. This is the sixth one I'll be buying for today. All girls like clothes but not all are as hardcore as me. Yeah, that's right. I'm obsessed with clothes. Even Kumiko's giving me the tired look now.

"I know you have your own business and you're rich and all but", she looked at the several paper bags in my hands before continuing. "That is totally too much"

I was only able to let out a quiet "Urg". I can't disagree with her after all. I'm fully aware that I'm a clothes maniac. I don't even want to remove them when having sex. But I'd rather die than admit my lost. "W-who cares? Money is for spending anyway. Come on, just come with me and see if this fits me."

Kumiko and I went to the fitting room. This store is quite more popular and classy than the others and even the fitting room looks so fancy. Kumiko didn't hide her attraction to the place. "Wow, this is just a fitting room?"

"Fabulous, right? I really love this store." I moved closer to Kumiko and whispered something to her. "Wanna have a quickie here?" I said with a grin on my face.

Kumiko hit me with her paper bags; her face is as red as tomatoes. I can't help but laugh at her childish reactions. She went out of the room and I followed her immediately. As soon as I moved out, I saw a really nice looking dress. "Oh my god!"

"What?! Another one? Seriously? ", Kumiko asked, getting really fed up.

She was right, I saw another gorgeous dress. But it's not for me. "Yeah, another good one." I held her hand and guided her back to the fitting room. "I bet this will look good on you, baby love"

Not wanting to argue with me, she started trying the dress I gave to her while I am waiting outside. She didn't let me in because of the quickie joke I made earlier. _Come on, can't she tell I'm just joking?_

"H-how do I look?", I quickly turned my head after hearing her voice. And wow. I know I had a good taste when it comes to clothes but… I can't believe I'm seeing a goddess right now.

"I loved it." I said, my eyes were still fixed on her. "You look perfect in it, baby love"

She smiled. "Really. Hmm, do you think, you know.."

 _Ahhh, I felt irritated all of a sudden_. But I didn't show it on my face. Instead, I smiled at her and said the things I knew she wanted to hear. "He'll like it. A person must be blind to not be able to enjoy this wonderful sight."

Kumiko blushed, "Geez, you and your sweet tongue." She smiled while looking at herself in the mirror once again.

 _Ahhh, that guy is really lucky._ I brought her here to cheer her up and to help her took him off her mind but in the end, he's still the reason why she's finally genuinely smiling right now. Well, it's kind of a letdown but at least I tried. And she's finally in a good mood, that's the main reason why I brought up this girls day out, so I guess everything worked out. Yeah, this is for the best.

* * *

I pressed the home button of my cell phone to check the time. 10:28 pm. Damn it, today is the busiest Wednesday ever in my office. _Come on, I'm the owner of this business, why the hell do I have to work overtime?_

I just want to get to my room as soon as possible. I'm really tired, forget eating, I'll just go to bed as soon as I get home. The elevator finally opened and I immediately pressed the floor to my condominium over and over again. I really can't wait to lie down on my bed.

When I finally reached the 21st floor, I quickly walked to reach my place as soon as possible. I was about to swipe my key card until I noticed that the door was open. I turned the doorknob and went inside. It's weird, the light is on. I put out my phone and dialed the number of the securities of this building. I was ready to call them but I saw a girl lying on my sofa.

 _Eh? Kumiko?_ Come on, I'm dead tired. I can't pleasure you right now. _Plus, it's Wednesday._

"Hey, what the hell are you doing h-?" I wasn't able to finish my question because of the shock I felt upon seeing her face. She's wasted. I looked over the table beside the sofa and saw the empty bottle of my blue margarita.

I stretched out my hand to reach the rag under the table. I started cleaning the mess on the table. The shot glass and the bottle are messy and spills from the cocktail are all over my table.

When I finished cleaning the mess, I walked toward the sofa and sat beside her, still not saying anything.

"Are you angry?", she asked. Her eyes are as blank as death.

I sighed heavily, feeling a lot more tired than earlier. Combining the stress I had at work and the state she's in that I'm seeing right now were just too much for me. But surprisingly, I didn't felt angry at all. "Are you okay?" I gently asked her, not wanting her to think I'm mad.

She looked down; her face formed a forced half smile. "Yeah, margarita is surprisingly weak. But it tasted good. Don't worry, I'm sober"

"Are you okay?", I repeated my question. _I knew you understand what I meant._

She stared at me for a several seconds and then tears started falling from her eyes. "He stood me up"

Ah, I didn't notice until now. She's wearing the dress we bought last week. I found myself shaking my head while she continued crying. I can't understand why she's letting herself to suffer like this when she can just end their relationship. I can't understand what's stopping her from doing that when the jerk she's dating have done nothing but hurt her. But what I can't understand the most is.. why the hell I can't leave her alone.

The stuff toy behind her caught my eyes. I extended my hand to reach it. I'm about to do something uncool but I just felt like I wanted to do anything I can to cheer her up right now. I moved in front of her, my knees were touching the ground. I placed the stuff toy in front of me, blocking my face. "Stop crying, beautiful. You look better when you're smiling" I said, mimicking the sound of a teddy bear.

"Right?" I moved the stuff toy away from my face and started using my own voice. "Isn't that beautiful dress and a perfect smile the best combination ever?" I asked the stuff toy I'm holding.

"Of course! Tears are unsightly! No to tears! Just no no no!" I answered, using the teddy bear's voice once more.

"That's right", I put down the stuff toy and fixed my eyes on Kumiko. "So, can this gorgeous girl give a smile already?" I asked her, with my most comforting smile.

Kumiko looked dumfounded after witnessing my little skit but then she finally let out a chuckle. I was finally able to let out a sigh of relief. "Are you hungry? I 'm not a good cook but I can at least prepare something edible"

Instead of answering my question, Kumiko moved her face closer and pressed her lips against mine. It's weird but it's like I can sense all the pain she's feeling right now with this kiss. She's venting it all on me. I wrapped my arms around her and we shared long and deep kisses while walking to my room.

She lay on my bed and I positioned my body on top of her. My head started feeling heavy all of a sudden so I put my hand on it and clenched my teeth. _Shit. My body is giving up._

I saw Kumiko narrowing the space between her eyebrows; it looks like she noticed my tiredness. I immediately kissed her so she wouldn't think too much about it. I started touching her in all places too. I continued doing them until I satisfied her. I just want her not to be sad anymore. Not to think of anything that will hurt her. _Not to think about him._

After an hour, she finally went to sleep. I went to the kitchen to drink some water and medicines. I felt too tired that I can't sleep. And to think that I need to go to work so early in the morning tomorrow.

Buzz* *Buzz*

I looked at the sofa and saw the light on my phone flickering. I opened the message and saw a guy's name. _Crap, it's Kumiko's phone. Having the same model can be a pain._ But it's too late to stop now, I already saw the message.

"Tomorrow at the Shibuya Starbucks. 4 pm"

I held the phone so firmly that it might break if I continued squeezing it. _Not even a word of apology huh, you fucker?_

All these unwanted emotions are starting to build inside me. I can't believe I'm suffering to the point of getting sick because of this fucker. _Hmm, I think it's time to meet him._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Reina?"

My head hurts. Even though I just woke up, I feel like it will explode any second now. I looked at the clock behind Kumiko. _Ahh, it's time_. 6 am, it's time to part with Kumiko. But I don't want her to leave. Especially today. I won't let her leave.

"Stay here", I said, being uncharacteristically unreasonable. "I won't tell a soul" I tightened my grip on her hand.

Last night, I made up my mind to meet the guy she's dating. I was just thinking that I need to give him a lesson for making my friend cry, but I'm suddenly getting afraid of what's gonna happen after that. Scared of him? _No_. Scared of losing Kumiko? _Maybe_. I know her very well. She's going to forgive him again even though she's aware that he'll hurt her again in the future. And If I intervene, she's going to side with him for sure. She will surely choose him over me in a heartbeat. That's why I needed to do this. If I can't win against him then I'll just stop her from meeting him.

"R-reina?", It's fine, right? Since the reason I'm doing this is because I don't want her to be sad. "Your hand. I-it hurts"

The moment she said that, my hand instantly released her. "E-eh? I'm sorry" I put my hand on my forehead. Damn it, I know my head hurts but I didn't think I'm awful enough to think of these things. _Just what am I doing?_

I looked at Kumiko, she's staring at me with a troubled face. "You can go now" I said with a low voice. "I was just feeling tired, I guess"

That wasn't a lie. I feel really tired. It seems like my body can't keep up after everything that happened yesterday. Kumiko sighed, she stayed silent for several seconds. Her silence made me think that she's finally planning to stay with me for today but…

"Is that so? Then you don't have to accompany me to the door. Just rest for today, and don't forget to eat the food I prepared for you." Of course, she wouldn't.

Did I just try to use my health to make her stay? _Damn, that was so lame of me. But even so,_ I heard the sound of the door closing. _I really want her to stay._

* * *

Staying inside my condo would only make my condition worse so I decided to go to work for today. I need something to distract me and the work will continue to pile up if I stayed at home. But looking at the papers in front of me, it seems like I'm not even getting any work done.

"Why are you so useless today?", said the girl who nonchalantly sat on the chair in front of my office desk.

I smiled at her."Senpai" I put down the papers I've been holding for an hour now. "I'm sorry, looks like stress is getting to me"

She gave me a mischievous smile. "I can see that" As expected of Asuka-senpai, she's as sharp as ever. She placed the back of her hand on my forehead. "You're hot. Why force yourself to be here? Go home!"

I let out a dried laugh and made a silly joke. "I'm always hot though, I don't think staying at home would change a thing"

"Very funny", after saying that, she raised an eyebrow. "What's with the forced smile? You're not acting like yourself today" I was about to say something but she beat me to it."And no, I'm pretty sure your condition got nothing to do with it"

Wow, she sure can see right through me."I don't know either, I'm feeling down and I don't understand myself. It's so annoying"

Asuka-senpai's lips formed a playful smile once again. "Is it because of a guy?"

"A girl" I answered quickly.

Her eyes widened. "Wow, I'm genuinely surprised"

Huh? I thought she already knew that I swing both ways. What's up with her? "You didn't know I also like girls?"

"I didn't know you like someone", she said, it looks like that annoying playful smile was taped on her face.

But what she said was reasonable. Yeah, I actually never truly liked a person before. I went out with other people because of their appearance but I never really cared about them. I don't even remember the face of some of the people I went out with. I am indifferent about love all my life.

That's right. My life should stay that way, it was supposed to stay that way. So why is this happening to me now? Why am I getting affected by Kumiko? Even though I know nothing will come out of our foolish deal. _After all, she's in love with someone else._

I looked away, I can't face senpai's all knowing eyes. She'll see right through me. "Like huh.. It's too early to say that"

"Hmmm", she didn't question me any further but her smile is telling me that she already knew what I didn't want to acknowledge.

Damn it, I give up. There's no use in hiding what I'm really thinking from senpai because she's sharp anyway. Plus, maybe it's better for me to have someone to talk to about this. "Well, I'm not sure yet. I never liked anyone before so I don't really know what to think. But I'm going to confirm my feelings. I will… " I stopped for a moment. Should I tell senpai about our weird situation?

She raised an eyebrow once again. _Ahh, to hell with it._ "I will, uhmm. I-I'm thinking of seeing her and h-her boyfriend later"

Senpai looked at me with an expression I can't really describe. "What the actual fuck, Kousaka?"

I lowered my head. There's nothing I can say that will justify my actions. I don't think that the fact that Kumiko's boyfriend is a cheater will help either so I decided to remain silent. Even though senpai is a little playful, unlike me, she doesn't really engage with unhealthy relationships.

"Tsk, well, I guess trying to confirm your feelings is alright for now", I looked up and met senpai 's disgusted eyes.

Her stare made me lower my head again. "Yeah, thanks a lot senpai."

* * *

 _Tomorrow at Shibuya Starbucks. 4 pm._

And here I am. At Shibuya, the busiest ward in Tokyo. There are so many people that I kinda want to throw up. And I think I still have a cold too. Tsk, this place will kill me. I looked at my watch, it has the numbers "15:36" on it. I guess I came too early.

To avoid the crowd, I decided to go to Starbucks and just wait for them. But as soon as I set my foot on the coffee shop, I immediately saw a very familiar face.

 _That idiot. Coming here so early. Does she really like waiting that much?_

She didn't notice my presence because of my disguise. I am currently wearing a high waist jeans and a black choker off shoulder. Enticing but is still quite plain compared to the outfit I used to wear. Plus, black isn't really my thing. My hair was hanging freely but I wore a white thick headband. I'm also wearing sunglasses, the basic material for disguise. But it's not the dork type of sunglass for disguise. Of course, I still made sure to look good. I wasn't planning to just watch them after all.

I sat on the spot where I can clearly see the Shibuya Crossing. Although there's a much beautiful view 2 tables away from my seat, I'll just settle for the great view of the Shibuya Crossing for now. I patiently waited for the jerk to arrive, not minding the headache and burning feeling I feel all over my body. And at exactly 16:30, a tall okay looking guy entered the coffee shop.

"Sorry, Kumiko. Did you wait long?"

Kumiko smiled at the guy. "No, I just got here" _IDIOT. I don't really understand why she is such an idiot. This is why he's doing this to you._

The two of them ate their food silently. I found it hard to find the timing to show myself. But after a while, the guy finally started talking to her.

He reached for Kumiko's hand. "Hey, I know that I've done a lot of bad things to you. But you know I love you, right?" _Shit, I wanna slap his face so hard_. He continued, "So, let's forget about everything and start anew, okay?"

Kumiko was about to say something but her mouth just remained open as she saw me walking towards their table."R-reina"

I smiled then sat next to Kumiko. "Is he the one?"

Mr. Jerk narrowed his eyebrows, I can see that he didn't like how I interrupted their talk. "And you are?"

"K-Kousaka. She's Kousaka Reina, a friend of mine. I met her at some business meeting I had before", Kumiko didn't let me speak and answered for me instead.

I gave the guy in front of me an obvious fake smile. "Nice to meet you, onii-san"

But the jerk is dumb enough not to notice it. He gave a gentle smile. _Gosh, looks can be deceiving._ "Nice to meet you, Kousaka-san"

They weren't able to continue their conversation because of my sudden appearance. He continued asking me some stuff like how did Kumiko and I became friends and so so. Kumiko answered them all nervously, she only let me speak when the jerk's questions don't involve her. It's kinda annoying so I started to change the subject.

"So, my friend here told me a lot of things about you", I said as I give him the evil eye. "Quite a playful one, aren't you?"

"Reina?!"

He gave me a blank stare for a moment and then his lips formed a smirk, finally showing me his true self. "I appreciate your concern for my girlfriend Kousaka-san. But can you stop talking as if you know me?"

Ohh if looks can kill, I might be dead by now. I can already tell that this guy is really no good. You made a big mistake choosing him Kumiko. You really are an idiot. An idiot that I just cannot possibly leave alone. If only we have met years earlier, you wouldn't have to endure a lot of pain because of this guy for 5 years. _That's why…_

I looked at Kumiko, she's giving me troubled look. Her eyes are begging for me to stop talking. Underneath the table, her hand is gripping mine, I can already feel her fear and nervousness. Her actions irritate me. This is why you will always be under his control. And this is why I need to do this, even if you'll hate me.

"I do know you, even more than Kumiko does. "

He showed me another smirk, "oh, really n-?"

"Really, you cheating bastard"

"Reina!" Kumiko screamed my name. All of the people in the café started giving us looks. "Come with me"

* * *

"What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to mess up my life?" Kumiko started throwing questions at me as soon as we reached the girl's comfort room.

"More like I'm trying to fix it" I said in a low voice, somewhat guilty for messing up her day but even so, I still want her to get my point.

She stayed silent for a moment. "I didn't ask you to do this"

….. I lowered my head. She was right, I was interfering too much. I know that.

"If I didn't humiliate myself and screamed in there, would you have.. spilled our secret?"

Her question forcibly made me face her again. Her face looks so serious. I just can't lie here now. I need to make her see what's right for her. "Maybe? But, but you see I ju-"

"Enough" She closed her eyes and placed her hand on her forehead. Her gestures made me feel like talking to me is a pain for her. "Please, go home"

And with that, she went back to him without even listening to me. Fuck, What an idiot, really. _Both her and I._


End file.
